Inuyasha and The Walking Dead: Crossover Series
by Ishallwritestories
Summary: This is a crossover series of Inuyasha and the Walking Dead. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This a new story, so make sure you check it out. Also, I will warn you that this will contain some violent, and bloody material as we go into the story, so read this at your own risk! Also, check out my profile, and my other stories. I hope you enjoy!_

"You seriously want to go back home? Like right now?" Inuyasha asked his companion, Kagome, as they were walking in the forest.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I know I'm leaving earlier than usual, but I need to study for my next exam and finish some of my homework. What a pain…"

"Sometimes, I feel like you care more about these… exams and homeworks… whatever they are, than finding the jewel fragments." Inuyasha judged.

Kagome suddenly looked at Inuyasha in the eye, getting easily offended, and yelled back, "No I don't! But I don't want to drop out of high school! Besides, it's not like the end of the world or something like that…!"

"Well, the world could end any moment, or turn into complete hell if you ask me." Inuyasha counted.

Kagome got angry at Inuyasha suddenly, and yelled, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's necklace started to glow, and he immediately fell to the ground hard, face first. There was throbbing pain all around his body. "Why…?" Inuyasha weakly complained.

"Well, that's what you get for setting me off!" Kagome explained, as she headed towards the well.

As Inuyasha slowly got back up, he saw Kagome going off without him. Once he got to his knees, he cried out, "Hey, Kagome! Wait, I need to ask you something."

She stopped walking and stared at Inuyasha for a minute. Kagome replied back, "What is it? It better be something good, or else!"

"It's something good," Inuyasha called back, as he got back up to his feet, coming towards Kagome. "I want to go to the modern times with you, just for a few days… Please?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha a bit weirdly, thinking that he want to be with her. Although, there could be demons that possess the jewel shards in the modern world, so it's probably better for him to be around at least, in case if some trouble comes around. Besides, it was time she showed Inuyasha some of the things that is happening in the modern world as of late.

Kagome sighed, and said, "All right then; I see no harm coming with me. It has been a while since you've seen my family too, so they'll be glad you came."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Inuyasha replied back, feeling glad that she let him do this.

"Yeah sure," Kagome said back. "Just make sure you don't do anything weird or crazy there."

Inuyasha replied back with "Okay." and continued heading towards to the well, which helps Kagome, those with jewel fragments, or demons transport them to different times. Kagome usually uses that well during the weekends to help them on their search for the fragments. Occasionally, Inuyasha would want to join her as she would go back to the modern times, either out of curiosity, or if there was a demon that would appear from nowhere, which doesn't happen as often.

As they got to the well, Kagome asked, "Do you need or forget anything before we get going?"

Without a moment to think about it, he replied back, "I don't think so. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Well okay then," Kagome replied back. "Let's get going then. You can go first."

"All right! Can't wait to have some ramen!" Inuyasha said, as he got down inside the well.

"Here we go!" Kagome yelled, as she went along with him.

The bottom of the well started to glow purple, transporting them to the present day. A few moments later, they arrived.

As they got themselves out of the well, her grandfather, Grandpa Higurashi, entered into the building and yelled, "Ah! You and your demon friend is here! Didn't expect you to come back so soon!"

"Wow," Kagome replied back, looking a bit dismayed. "What a great way to greet your granddaughter back…"

"And you know, I have a name you know, not a 'demon friend'. Besides, I'm half human you know!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Anyways," Grandpa Higurashi dismissed. "I want you and your demon friend to come inside the house. Quick!"

"Why? And my 'demon friend' has a name you know! It's Inuyasha for crying out loud!" Kagome replied back.

"I'll, or your mother on the other hand, will tell you once you get inside!" Grandpa Higurashi replied back.

Kagome just stood there, trying to figure out the main jist of what's happening right now. Based on what her grandfather told her, it could be that he could be overreacting about some possession of his is stolen or broken, talking about demons and stuff. Or it could be a family emergency, or something that happened in the news, or possibly all of them at once. She had to know what the heck is going on.

"Inuyasha, I'm going in." Kagome said, as she went inside the house.

"I'll go with you just in case." Inuyasha replied back, noticing the concern on her face. Whatever the situation is, it doesn't look right.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Thank you guys for reading this fanfiction! It really means alot to me! Also, I would warn you that there is some gore and violence involved, so read this at your own risk! I hope you take a look at my profile, and read my other fanfics. Thank you and enjoy!_

As the three went inside, Kagome's brother, Sota, and her mother were sitting down, watching in horror as they watched the news. She saw some sort of accident on the highway; assuming it's some sort of car accident going on. A lot of cars are bunched up together.

"Hey Mom! What's going on?" Kagome asked as she took off her backpack. Inuyasha was stood behind her, staring at what is going on.

"Kagome! There take a look at the news real quick! There's something bad going on right now!" Mother replied, showing some fear in her voice.

As Kagome sat down and watched, the camera mainly focused on the highway. There seemed to be some sort of body laying down on the street. Two doctors were looking, from a good distance, at the body, assumed to be a corpse. A bunch of police cars are bunched up, holding the other vehicles that are trying to pass through.

"What is that woman even doing in the middle of the highway? She could get herself killed over there!" Kagome said as she became worried.

"Apparently, that woman, for some reason, walked straight on the side of the highway, which is a crazy thing to do. She walked for about three hours, and just suddenly collapsed. The police and the ambulance are doing whatever they can right now."

On the television, the news camera kept focused on the scene. The reporter said, "I don't have the full story right now. For now, we know that this woman had appeared to be drunk, according to many witnesses, and somehow snuck into the highway. She suddenly passed out due to the woman being sober. The police will investigate more- Oh wait! She's slowly getting up!"

The woman who passed out not to long ago, slowly got up to her feet. She noticed one of the doctors coming towards her, and headed to him. As each moment was captured on the camera, the reporter kept going. "Based on what I'm seeing here, the woman appears to come towards the doctor. Seems like she's- Oh gosh! What is she doing?!"

The woman, based on the footage, had taken down the doctor, who seemed to scream in pain and agony. It looked like she was… eating him; tearing the flesh and devouring the meat. It is like a predator that is having its meal from it's kill.

As the news reporter kept freaking out over the newly found incident, a few of the policeman came in and tried to stop the predator. One of the men tackled the woman, and held her to the ground. Some rushed in to check on the victim's wound, and called in for help from the ambulance. Hundreds of civilians started to get out of their cars and started to run in fear.

"I don't know what is going on! We'll get more information as much as we can. Back to you!" The reporter exclaimed.

Everyone was in shock, and stared at the television in disbelief as the news went back to the studio. Inuyasha, who was frowning after seeing what just happened, said, "There has to be a jewel fragment inside of that woman's body. Kagome, do you sense it?"

Kagome paused a moment to see if she can sense the jewel fragment. She answered, "No, I don't think so. That's weird. You think that could be a demon?"

"Maybe. There must be something caused it nonetheless." Inuyasha said.

The two anchors were staring in disbelief. The woman anchor's jaw dropped in a loss of words. The male shook his head in hesitation, and continued saying, "Oh my. I don't know what just happened there. The show must go on, no matter what happened."

A nervous laugh came out of both news anchors. "As we move- Hold on, we're getting… breaking news!" The male anchor said. The lighting did show some sweat coming off him.

"It… It turns out we've got some trouble here in Japan! A virus is breaking out in some places in this country. It seems to be taking effect on everyone! I would advise anyone who is living in those cities to stay calm and evacuate immediately as soon you hear this!" The female anchor reported.

She then said, "The cities are Kyoto, Kobe, Tokyo…"

Everyone stared in astonishment. They have to leave this town that they've called home for about their entire lives. All of the memories and friends that they've made; they have to leave them behind. It might be a long time, or perhaps never. "So," Sato responded. "What will happen now?"

"We have to leave. Pack all of your stuff, now. We will leave tonight. I will get the tickets from the airport station." Mother replied.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'll stay with you. There's no way I'm not leaving you behind." Inuyasha answered. He stepped forward with full confidence.

"Are you sure? You might as well go back to the feudal times just to be safe. You might not come back for a long time." Kagome questioned Inuyasha, showing some concern in her voice.

Inuyasha had second thoughts about what he said, but replied back, "I'm sure. You might be in trouble, and could get hurt along the way."

Kagome nodded, and responded back, "Okay. Thank you. What about Grandpa? What will happen to him?"

Mother replied, "He will go with us. He's in good condition at least to go on the airplane. Dad, I would start packing if I were you."

Grandpa nodded and got busy right away. Sota went up stairs and started to pack up too. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards her room. "Alright, if you want to go with me, you'll have do a couple conditions for me." She said.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded as he sat down in a dog-like position. "What is it?"

"I don't want anyone to realize that you're half-demon, considering that you have dog-like ears. So, I want you to wear this to cover your ears." Kagome ordered as she handed the dog-eared man a cap. It's basically a fishing hat, with some Japanese symbols on it, infused with fun-neon green colors. It's mostly black, but has this red color on it's sides.

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed, as he did as ordered. "What's next?"

Kagome threw a pair of socks, and running shoes at Inuyasha, who caught it. "What is this?" Inuyasha questioned.

"A pair of socks and shoes." Kagome answered.

"What do you want me to do with these…. Things?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Everytime that I see you, you're always barefoot. Running around with no shoes on… Wonder how you never get any blisters on your feet." Kagome replied back as she pulled out her suitcase.

She then asked, "Does it even hurt at all?" Inuyasha, giving her a weird look, shook his head. He never seen anything item like these...shoes...before.

"Well, put them on your feet. I'll help you tie your shoes. You're gonna have to learn how to tie your laces on your own, okay?" Kagome responded, pulling her clothes out.

Inuyasha nodded, and did as he was told. Suddenly, for some reason, he has a bad feeling about what will happen tonight. But for now, he has to figure out how to put on these socks onto his feet. Inuyasha looked at the strange object as he tried to find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't been uploading as much, school has been keeping me inactive as of late, along with my other accounts too. Thanks for all the support, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

"Hello, is this the AirAsia Airlines?" Mother asked over the phone. The news anchor did say that those living in cities or towns that could be dangerous should move out of country, and stay there until further notice.

"Yes, my family and I are getting airline tickets because of the whole infection issue-thing… I know, it's been a growing concern. Yeah, I hope it gets better."

Mother moved on and then said, "Hey, do you have tickets for five? Just anywhere out of country… Oh, to the US? Where specifically in the United States? Nevada? Oh okay then, that'll be okay then. Thank you!"

She hung up, and yelled, "Hey everyone? I got airline tickets for all of us! We're heading to the US! Pack whatever you need! We won't be coming back for a long time!"

"Okay mom!" Kagome yelled back as she packed her bag with clothes, and washing materials. She also packed washing materials, a first aid kit, and some clothes (along with some socks and shoes) for Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha called out. "Should I change my clothes? I mean, mine kind of stand out from of the others in this world…"

"I you want. No one will really mind. It's just the ears I'm worried about. That's all." Kagome replied back.

"Alright then," Inuyasha responded. "Also, you sure you don't sense any jewel fragments? That girl who bit that guy on that weird-looking box-"

"It's called a television." Kagome corrected.

"Yeah whatever that is." He added.

"I can't sense any jewel fragments; it's so weird. Wonder why though..." Kagome answered; breathing heavily as she tried to squish all of the items into one bag.

"Perhaps some demon could've entered into this world without the fragments somehow… It is a possibility that the demon is spreading some sort of disease to these humans, and turning them into that form." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome stopped for a moment; thinking about Inuyasha's theory. "It is possible. But that again, there could've been something else that caused it." She said.

Inuyasha got up to his feet and with a confused look on his face asked, "What do you mean? You mean some demon didn't cause all of this?"

Kagome replied back, "Yeah. It might've been caused by some scientific experiment going wrong, or some infection. I don't want to talk about it now; maybe later. Let's get going."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and decided to help her pack.

About a half-hour later, Mother yelled across the house, "Hey everyone! Are you done packing? We gotta get going soon!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha came downstairs, while carrying a couple suitcases and backpacks filled with clothes and some necessary items. Sota also came to the living room, having a suitcase and a backpack by his side. Mother also had a suitcase beside her, and a laptop bag around her shoulder.

Mother noticed Grandpa Higurashi coming in, along with their pet cat. Staring in confusion, she asked "Grandfather, where are your bags? I got airline tickets for all of us. We gotta leave soon!"

Grandpa Higurashi, with his hands behind his back, walked into the living. He then answered back, "I'm sorry, but I am staying here. Leave without me."

A hush silence fell over the room, and no one said anything for a few long seconds. It felt like that time had slowed down to long hours. Tears started to fill in Kagome's eyes, and her mother stared in disbelief. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" Sota asked in a shocked tone, hoping that he heard him right.

"I said I'm staying here. Isn't there anything wrong with that?" Grandpa Higurashi answered with complete certainty.

"It is," Kagome answered back, hinting a bit of anger in her voice. "Why are you doing this? You'll be safer in the US, than...than...than whatever is happening here!"

"That may be true," Grandpa Higurashi agreed. "But Kagome, I feel like I would be more of a burden to you four than a help in any way possible. I'm coming to an age where I could pass away any moment anyways."

As Kagome suddenly fell to her knees crying, Grandpa Higurashi came towards her, and crouched down. He put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, comforting her, and said, "Please don't forget these final words I'll say to you. Listen to me, please."

Once she calmed down and made eye contact with her grandfather, he said, "Be strong, stay brave, and do everything you do not only for yourself, but for the sake of others too. Protect those who you surround yourself with. I don't know what will happen after this, but nonetheless, still have courage even when times get tough.

"As for you, dem- I mean, Inuyasha," Grandpa Higurashi added, now looking at the one who he was about to call demon. "I know you are brave, willing to take risks to protect those who you surround with. Please, protect her, no matter what."

Inuyasha nodded, and commented back, "Thank you for not calling me a demon this time."

Grandpa Higurashi nodded, and moved on to Sota who was crying hard. Once making eye contact, he said, "As for you my son, stay strong, and keep trying no matter what happens. Learn from other's and your own mistakes."

Sota; some time to calm down, looked at Grandpa Higurashi in the eyes. He nodded his head. _I won't let you down Grandfather._ Sota thought to himself.

Sota then hugged his Grandfather real hard. Grandpa Higurashi then looked at Mother, who nodded at him. He nodded back in response, knowing that she will protect their children, including Inuyasha, at all costs.

Then Grandpa Higurashi headed towards Kagome, hugging her. Inuyasha leaned on the wall, watching the scene that is going on. Grandpa Higurashi took a look at Inuyasha. Once making eye contact, the half-demon then nodded at him.

Once Kagome let go, the four picked up their bags and started to exit out of the house they've known and lived in. Many memories were made in the house. As Kagome was the last person to leave the building. Before she got to the garage, she took a final look at her grandfather, who was looking back at her. "Be safe Grandfather." She said.

"You too. Please live a long and happy life." Grandpa Higurashi responded back.

Kagome then said, "Goodbye."

That was the last time she ever saw her grandfather.


End file.
